


Hell Yes/Born To Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, F/F, Gothic, Halloween, Hell, Horror, Lesbian Sex, Occult, Out of Body Experiences, Possession, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

The splattering of rain aggravated the diminutive blonde far greater in her present guise then how she was ‘normally’. An aggravated sigh accompanied the sweeping of her hand. Holding her palm flat against the top of her head. Dull eyes swivelling as she sneered at the overcast sky. “Fuckin’ perfect.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was a rare occasion that Natasha could afford to go anywhere in public without risking being noticed. From tails by unskilled operatives to the suspicious whispering and wary stares that were sent her way. She at times longed for an escape, to be able to walk the streets of New York as just another girl. Not someone who required a second look or to be thought of as dangerous.

Halloween this year was going to be different, she’d been planning it for months. Though there’d been some distractions and setbacks, the new arrivals had been disruptive but not enough to completely undo Natasha’s plan. She felt that if tonight was a success perhaps by next year the Maximoffs would be more acclimatized to the team and could accompany her.

Everything was set, all that was needed was for Natasha to get dressed up. Traversing to her temporary lodging a couple of subway stops worth of blocks away would be a challenge. With the weather having also turned for the worse, she was tempted to decide not to experiment. Not this time, maybe next year, when she’d have potential company.

Staring out the thick window of her dorm, she could feel and then see her cheeks flaring up, her reflection offering no support. Only a blank stare gazing into her own eyes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It had been a split second’s decision, the only way it could be, or so she’d so thoroughly told herself. Natasha dashed along the slicked pavement, keeping her head down as her sweatshirt hood clung to her dampened hair.

Rounding corners sharply, avoiding the few bystanders she encountered. Moving quickly, with purpose. Refusing to allow anyone an identifying glance at her. By the time she’d arrived at her storage space she was filled with excitement. Knowing exactly what was contained within the tiny apartment containing a carefully stored box beneath a cheap bed and a long mirror.

Natasha stepped inside with a light pace, moving to the bed, she pressed a hand against the mattress as she bent down. For a moment, she contemplated bedding a girl. How ‘romantic’ it would be to have a love making session on a bed with no sheets. Cuddling close for warmth until her companion would slip away thinking herself unnoticed. A groan as the redhead shook herself loose of the thoughts. 

Tugging her costume box into view before her, a genuine smile lit up Natasha’s face as she began to unwrap the package. She’d not yet tried it on, feeling it was too sentimental of an event to be expended on something so mundane.

Layering the outfit against the bed, she turned and adjusted the mirror, once content that it was perfect she shed her clothes, dropping the items by her feet and clad in just her bra and panties. She took a moment to look over her reflected figure. The scars of a lifetime couldn’t dull her mood. Not tonight. But they did hold her attention for a moment longer then she liked.


End file.
